


【长篇HE】归魂·12

by Moyouyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou
Kudos: 1





	【长篇HE】归魂·12

第六章B

如果人能事先查看命运女神编织的网络，白宇绝不会让朱一龙离组去录节目。

朱一龙的黑料爆出来的时候，白宇都快爆炸了。“我龙哥会性骚扰？！可去他大爷的吧！”他一把把手机摔到床上，气呼呼的像是个过冬老巢被人端了的小松鼠。一会儿他又扑过去拿手机，试图给朱一龙打电话，但是打过去总是占线。他心里有点急了，助理来找他去片场的时候，就看他在酒店房间里团团转。助理多少知道他是为啥，劝他道：“宇哥，咱们先去拍戏吧，我帮你看着网上的消息。”白宇没办法，只好先安心拍戏。

等他下了戏，网上的各种声明都已经发了，朱一龙也传来消息说正在往剧组赶。白宇多少放了点心。他觉得自己的心里像是有只猫在挠，迫切的想立刻见到他龙哥。但若让他现在立时见到了，他也不知道要说些什么。

他是绝对相信他龙哥的清白的，也觉得这事未必就能对他龙哥造成多大打击。他实在太了解朱一龙了，朱一龙的清白自守是因为他珍视自己的人格，朱一龙的坚强无畏是因为他不在乎人言。那为什么自己会那么希望立刻见到朱一龙呢？见到了他又能说什么呢？其实什么都没有，但就是想马上见到他……

然而白宇没有等到朱一龙回到剧组，却等来了一个让他汗毛倒竖的消息：朱一龙在去机场的路上，被人恶意追尾，出了车祸。

白宇立刻拨朱一龙的电话，接不通。经纪人，几个助理，全部都无法接通。白宇觉得自己像是被从尾到头狠狠撸了一把逆鳞，全身的汗毛都炸了起来，脑海中一阵子尖锐的“哔”，什么都想不了，也什么都听不到，满脑子只有一个念头：去找他！

白宇订了最近的机票立刻就飞去了朱一龙在的城市。一落地白宇才联系到李姐然后疯狂的往医院赶。虽然李姐在电话里反复跟他说，龙哥没有什么大事，不用赶过来。白宇响着屏蔽音的大脑却没听懂她的暗示，依然以最快速度往医院赶去。

白宇推开门见到朱一龙的时候，他还没有清醒过来。朱一龙并没有太大的问题，他的右小腿被划破了，缝了几针，所幸没伤着骨头，再加上一些脑震荡。他睡着，躺在医院一片纯白的被褥中。朱一龙的眉毛很浓很黑，浓密的睫毛也勾起一道黑色的墨线，面色却很苍白。他一直很白，但现在却失去了光泽，像是易碎的瓷片——这一切都使他的眉眼更加的让人神授魂予。白宇的脑海中，“哔”声突然停了，终于恢复了安静。

白宇感到一阵心绞痛，一股前所未有的悲伤。曾经有人说过，如果我没有见过阳光，那黑暗就不会那么难以忍受。如果他的人生没有遇到朱一龙，那他或许没有这么煎熬痛苦。  
只要他愿意，他就可以拥有那样一个人！他那样美丽而英俊，锋利而温柔，强大而慈悲！他那样长久的、忠诚的、热烈的爱着自己！他又那样克制而自矜，对爱情的求索不会让他失去自我放下自尊，反而让他成为一个更加光彩夺目的男人！

白宇知道，只要他开口，这个世界上最珍贵的宝物就是他的了。他们可以分享人生中的一切，那么彼此契合的灵魂，他们不用担心被误解被忽视被鄙视，不用再辗转反侧；他们可以一起享受繁忙追求时的思念，也可以一起享受难得清闲时的游戏或者旅游；他们可以去领养一个女儿，朱一龙一定非常喜欢，而他喜欢朱一龙喜欢……

但他偏偏不能开口！他不是十八岁，他已经三十了，其实他一直比同龄人成熟，想的多，想的细。这不是在童话世界，不是好莱坞电影，不是只要主角鼓起爱的勇气就能战胜一切得到一切的世界设定。事业、理想、家人、朋友、社会，稍有不慎——不，不用不慎，即使他们小心翼翼——就会分崩离析！那个时候，当人生中只剩和他的爱情的时候，朱一龙真的会觉得值得吗？

病房里的其他人不由自主的都选择了出去，连李姐也叹了口气选择了出去。白宇走过去在床边的椅子坐下，轻轻握住了朱一龙放在被子外面的手。他的手并不过分消瘦，也很暖，白宇以前也握过，但今天却有种别样的感觉。他看了朱一龙好一会儿，像是被蛊惑了，伸出另一只手去轻轻撩了撩那人的睫毛。

那双眼睛，就在这时候，缓缓睁开了。

白宇没来得及收手，顿时囧的僵硬成立一尊雕像。朱一龙定定看着他，白宇突然想起了曾经偷偷搜索朱一龙的名字时，看到了粉丝的彩虹屁：天啊！要是龙哥的那双眼睛那样看着我，不知道是什么感觉！！！白宇很想告诉她答案：感觉就是快要猝死了……即使是这么多年了，这样极近处的对视，白宇还是会悸动。良久白宇才想起直起腰离他稍微远一点，他猜想自己的脖子应该慢慢开始红了，他能感觉到那热气在蒸腾。

朱一龙开口道：“你赶过来了？”他声音有点哑，白宇忙道：“喝水吗龙哥，我给你倒！你觉得头晕吗？恶不恶心？”他说着，就准备去床头的小柜子拿水杯。他一动才发现自己的手和朱一龙的手正握在一起。白宇忙松开手去倒水，朱一龙倒也没有强留，只是他的指尖留恋的滑过白宇的肌肤，像他三年前多次做过的一样。

他轻声道：“我没什么大事。你跑过来干嘛？剧组怎么办？”白宇回道：“嗯……没事，周导同意了。我总是联系不到你，实在是……”朱一龙没再说什么，白宇也暂时找不到自己的舌头。  
他递了温水给朱一龙，看着朱一龙慢慢的喝，喉结一上一下的滚动。朱一龙喝完了水，白宇接过了水杯，放在了床头柜上。今天的气氛总是有些尴尬，白宇心知肚明，他有点不知道下一步该怎么办，离开他是舍不得的，但留下，他又觉忐忑。

沉默大概持续了半分钟，白宇终于受不了了，他站起来搓了搓大腿：“我去叫医生来看看吧……”他刚刚转身，手就被倚在床头的男人一把攥住了。朱一龙力量很大，白宇下意识有些惊诧的看向他。他的龙哥，缓缓对他说道：“小白，我昏昏沉沉的时候，就一直在想，如果有机会，我得问你一个问题。”

“什么……”

“小白，如果，这真的是我生命的最后一天。我问你，你、会、后、悔、吗！”


End file.
